Bad Blood
by DarkShadow126
Summary: This is about two hybrids that had to run and found something intresting
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story and this is chaper 1 enjoy :D**

 **this is also inspired by HTTYD 2**

It was a peaceful day at Berk I was just taking my walk as usally I do,I was looking at the sky to see if I can find any dragons.I spotted Hiccup on his prized Night Fury Hiccup how are things going? I is fine Shadow responed ever I was feeling that something was going to happen.

 **I am a NightFury hybrid as i was turned into one at the age of 5 and adopted by them.I have a brother that is also a hybrid but he is older then me,his name is NightLight.**

 **Back to story**

the next morning dragons attacked the village.I knew it I where are you we need to help defend I said.I changed into a NightFury and went to search for him.I heared the familier sound of Toothless and that moment i was shot down by a net.

 **Dang it!**

 **Shadow!**

I hit the ground so hard that i went i woke up my side was covered in blood and a blast of pain went throught me as someone or something was touching it.

 **OW!**

 **hold still brother you are safe now**

 **N..NightLight what happened**

 **You had a hell of a fall and broke your ribs**

I changed back to human form and if i tried to stand it made the pain unbearable and i fall down raid of dragons on Berk can only mean one was also the beginning of sometihg terrible.I looked around for something to help me walk for a while as walking now was too much effort or I can just simply rest.I went to sleep so I can subjue the pain.I woke up later at night and checked on my was looking a bit better and NightLight was watching me.

 **Hey you up** said Night Light

 **yea i am up...so what you doing**

 **hmm I wonder if there are more like us..can there be more hybrids?**

The quastion had no answer for the answer was yes there were more ever the wereabouts were still a two just sat there for now...I looked at the sky it was beauiful.

 **Can we go for a fly**

 **It can't be safe**

I scrowled at this **Come on we are Nightfuries they woun't see us lets just go back to the village and check how is it looking**

 **Ok**

With that we turned into NightFuries and stated our fly back to the village.

 **OK that is chapter 1,chapter 2 will be coming me know if this chapter is good/bad**

 **This is DarkShadow126 signing out**

 **Chapters/Updates are on Fridays**  
 **If possible storie updates/new chapters will be posted ealier**


	2. The voice and the hybrid

**Hi here is chapter 2 sorry for the missing words in chapter 1**

 **hope you enjoy:)**

We flew all the way to Berk,It did not look too bad but something strange happened during the raid,I was shotdown by a it be that vikings helped out the dragons?Could Berk's old enemy seek revange if so we have a massive problem on our hands.A while later we decided to go back so i can heal in peace as this could take a few was keeping watch over me,sometimes it is nice to have a big brother.

 **Shadow why don't you get some sleep,broken ribs don't heal quickly**

 **Ha that is true,ok i will get some rest i felt kind of dizzy when flying**

 **Hmm maybe from the hard fall you had**

 **yea..well good night**

 **good night**

With that i went to sleep and something happened in my dream...a voice calling out to me to serve it,my dragon half almost obeyed lucky my human side prevented that from happening...could it be the queen?No inpossible she was the Alpha..hopeful not it did not sound like the Alpha..it sounded almost human but with that feel in it that the Alpha gave me.A hybrid.

 **Aaa!**

 **what is wrong?**

 **hm oh...nothing just a bad dream**

 **ok**

I decided to go explore the place to help put my mind at ease and then i heared it in my head the same voice as from my dream,it said to come find it and serve made my eyes go to slits not a good sign,it also gave me a head-spliting headach.

 **GRR stop it,stop it**

 **No you shell belong to me**

 **Never...what do you want**

 **you are strong i want you to destroy whatever i command**

 **No**

I fell to the ground groaning and formed a ball,a new voice that did not sound like my brother's said.

 **What is wrong?**

I looked up and saw a strange looking wolf with blue fur and white paws and tail tip

 **What are you,who are you**

the wolf chucked

 **My i am a wolf-hybrid and my name is Sandy**

 **ok...so can i trust you**

 **sure and can you anwer my quastion**

 **fine...i am a night-fury hybrid and i had this voice in my head trying to gain control over me**

 **hmm very strang do you mind if i just take you for a little walk..to talk**

 **ok but first i want to go see my brother**

 **you have a brother?**

 **yes**

- **A mysterious voice trying to take control? a wolf hybrid?what will happen**

 **this is DarkShadow126 signing out**


	3. the vision

**Hello,here is chapter 3,in this chapter there is going to be a battle but i will keep quiet :)**

 **sorry for the extremaly long wait for this chapter update it is just i had a few complications,anyway here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy it.**

-Now before i get to the battle,I will back up a bit...so we found this wolf hybrid and he asked me to come with me and my brother are following him through a swamp and i don't like it because i hate getting i am having a battle with..i don't know what but it is very powerful and if i don't stay focued i and my brother and friend will die.

My brother and the wolf hybrid were using magic i don't know how to.

 **A few hours later**

 **finally he is dead**

 **yeay**

 **how do you guys know magic?**

 **oh sorry we should don't have shown it to you**

 **wait..you two know each other?**

 **yeap**

i was feeling a bit of anger...then the voice desided to use it aganst me

 **Give me control and you will know the strongest magic that was ever there**

 **No..get lost**

 **say it yourself**

Man will i ever get peace?i have a mysterious voice in my head and don't know how to do anger was boiling inside me and i hated the fact that i seem to know nothing...will i ever know magic? or my past? i don't know...We were walking down the swamp again and i just missed a pond so i was very close to gettting what could be a nightmere for came and we were camping.I decided to go to sleep so i can get more streangth...Worst mistake i could make..i had a vision and i never got one

I was standing over a anchent stone circle my brother and friend were chartering earth its-self was voice i have stuck now sounded pysical but friendly...in a way

 **You have a gift of seeing the future...this will happen at the next full moon**

I looked next to me and saw a young hybrid..maybe 13 or 12 years old,his side was black and had a night_fury eye

 **who are you?**

 **I am the son of Toothless,i am Shade and i am also half wolf**

 **you are a hybrid of two creatures?**

 **yes**

I went back to looking at what was happening and i saw myself lying on the floor...what could this mean?

 **They are tring to turn you into a wolf-nightfury hybrid that will make you loss your human form and that will make you wild and make you kill what ever gets in your way.**

 **how do you know this?**

 **i am a spirit that found you as a strong host...i can help you learn your past and magic**

 **thanks**

 **now wake up it is time to rise**

I woke up and it was morning to find my friends still sleeping...could they also have a voice that is evil?mine voice is not evil and i think i had to go before they waked up so i changed into a night-fury and silently flew away.

- **That is chapter 3...now i discoverd magic and what the voice is and what are my friends planing to do..next will be in Chapter 4**

 **This is DarkShadow126 signing out**


	4. the fly and portal

**Hello peeps DarkShadow126 here and this is chapter 4...just take note that this one is going to be a bit gentle chapter as i felt for one also this is going to a long chapter:)**  
 **_**

I was flying around just to get away from what was yet to come.I was flying over lush,green forests and lakes still in some sunrise was very wonderful and this just took my beath away it also easied me off and I decided to go explore a bit of this wonderful place.

Over a few hours of exploration I started to feel safe and cosy,it started to be night before I stopped my flying and found a cosy and unfound place to sleep as I knew my two..."friend and brother" will come looking for me and as I closed my sky blue eyes i drifted to sleep.

I don't know how long i was asleep but when I woke up it looked like the middle of the day but it was still morning my voice buddy Shade has told me that I will not be safe for too long so I needed to start flying long hours of searching for a place or spot that they will not find me...I found nothing,I was listening to hear if anything unusal coming and lucky nothing on that too.

It took me a few days but I found something that seemed strange to me a anchent looking piller of some knowing what it was I looked at it with confusion and found some writing on it.

 **Only a true soul of magic can pass throught this**

I wondered what could it go too and if I was worthy enought to go through it.I needed to think I feel a strange feeling that i was a soul of magic I closed my eyes and whispered something I could not make out.I could here the stone piller rumble and i countained to chant and once i opened my eyes the piller was glowing and started to grow to what looked like a portal and I looked around.

Not seeing anything and after a quick argument with Shade i decided to go whole world went black and after the portal teleported me I went a few hours I finally woke up.

 **Shade where are we**

 **I think we are in a colonie...give or take**

 **so we are in another world**

 **Yes**

 **how lovely**

 **I know**  
_

 **I was close to giving a soiler to chapter 5 but and the next chapter will be a twist as it will now envolve AvP ;)**


	5. the xeno and land

**Hello fellow readers DarkShadow126 here with Chapter 5 sorry about chapter 4 being a shorter then usal but that does not I will add a guest to my story for her lovely reviews congrats :)I am also a fan of AvP**

Now after my little portal travel.I went to explore I some how knew what this place was it was Wailand rescerch lab.I also knew that they held a dangous creature know as the Xenomoprhs (Aline).I kept on looking around and found a entrence to the lab,I had to be quiet as i don't wanted to be a test subject or worse.I was in awe at the magnicent creatures in the containment ever one of the Xenos looked kind of intresting to me but as I was about to reach to it I heared human voices.i found a dark place to hide as I in hybrid form so i could hide in dark places,As the voices got faint I sneaked out and had a feeling like something was next thing I saw something wizz by and I was out cold.

 **POV switch**

A xeno that somehow escaped the lab was going out to hunt and her name was had no luck of finding anything and was also worried because The Xeno Queen has considered her a outcast so she was forced to leave and vent for she then later found a...a kind of person with wings and tail and by the look of was a he and was out checked him it was less then 10 mins ago...wonder what happened she kept checking him and found a glowing black aline same kind she was,She decided to take him to her personal hiding place that was like home to her and put him on the looked at the inprint on his left shoulder it was kind of like hers but it was green not a glowing black.

 **Back to plot**

I woke up later and was laying on something...soft and I saw a Xeno but she (I know how to tell...lets just say)was just looking at me and also at my shoulder and I saw a...a aline inprint what was that thing that did this.I looked again at the Xeno and watched her change onto a pretty girl with nice black hair with a taint of blue at the egeas and her eye were a wonderful forest other was pitch black and that look really nice.

 **Hi**

 **hello**

 **Are you ok**

 **I dunno but I think so**

 **My name is Twilight what is yours**

 **Shadow**

 **nice name**

 **you too**

 **so are you a Xeno hybrid**

 **yes long story**

But she told me anyway and after she finished I was surprised that the thing that knocked me out was a preditor and it had intected something into me.I was not sure what,I also told her my story.

 **maybe we could be friends you know it gets lonely**

 **sure why not**

 **thanks and I believe I help you**

The next moning

 **So here is chapter 5 and in chapter 6 I will learn how to turn into and survive as a Xeno because of what the preditor put in me.**

 **This is DarkShadow126 signing out**

 **Peace**

 **and once again congreats Twilight on making part of my story it is my thanks for your reviews.**


	6. My powers

**Hello DarkShadow126 here with chapter 6 half-way through my story enjoy:)**

 **-Nuuu** I said with my head buried in the comfy pillow

 **Come on Shadow wake up**

 **why**

 **we must go hunt**

With that I lazily got out and stratched my my new friend was waiting for me in full Xeno.I myself changed into a night fury and we were spotted some buffelo and we went to went low and I high,with that I shot a plasma blast at the ground and the buffelo started to run but little did it now about Twilight and boom we had got the buffelo and started to make our way back both of us hybrid forms...I still did not know what the alien symbol meant but for now I was not worried about it

We were almost there when I was greeted by some old fellows (my brother and wolf-hybrid) and by the looks there were some xenomorphs.

 **What is the meaning of this**

 **you know what we want and Twilight i believe the xeno queen wants to personally deal with you**

 **No**

But before long I was out time went and i managed to wake up and had a wave of nausea hit me and unberable pain where I last broke my ribs.I knew they did it to stop me from fighting them.I closed my eyes and thought what to do when Shade answered the call

 **Think of Earth,think of it trapping your carriers**

and so I did and the grip of the two lossen't and I broke out the two were being pushed into the earth.I closed my eyes again and the pain in my ribs vanished.

 **See eya later** i told them

I was now on my way to go find Twilight and it seemed like hours but then i found a clue two xenos were dead on the ground and it looked like from gun shots...Oh no the humans have Twilight!Now I could see Twilight's scent and followed it

 **After a few hours**

I was standing near the reserch lab...I was not like a Xeno so i had a very,very hard time sneaking around.I was looking for a containment room and bingo found Twilight and she looked half-dead,I needed to get her out.

- **Chapter 6 guys so what you think if you want give me any ideas for chapter 7 and also please tell me if you want longer chapters or anything like that**

 **this is DarkShadow126 signing out**  
 **PEACE**


	7. Acidefic

**Hi everyone DarkShadow126 here with chapter 7 so in this chapter I will write in Twilight's person so Twilight owns this**

Before i woke up i had these strange dreams but it was actual.I was so close and felt that i was going to be tested I woke up and found that I was in the sky and on the back of something...a dragon... head felt like it was spilting and i hope that I was not bleeding as it could hurt Shadow who was flying.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

We finally got to the hide out and Shadow gentle put me on the bed.

 **How you feeling/horrable you/well much better then you I guess/what happened/You got taken while I was destrected I sorry/it is ok you saved me /yay/why don't we go to sleep/ok**

The next morning I woke up and saw Shadow in Night Fury form curled up and honestly he looked so cute that way,I slowly got out of bed and waked over to him.I never got to have a closer look at him like this,his scales were midnight black.I changed to normal so i don't accidentaly hurt him with my acidic saliva and gave he a small kiss on the purred when I did that.

A while later he started to wake up and I was almost disapointed that he did but he looked terrible and before that he had a good stretch and changed normal and told me his dream and no wonder why he looked terrible and also looks like he is in pain from something...WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT BEFORE!he was getting burned from acid and from my vision it is close to his heart it won't be long before it gets there.

 **Oh gosh why didn't you tell me/I did not want to scare you/you are slowly dieing and if we don't cure that acid there is no way you will live long/I-**

His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell.I wanted to scream,I quickly checked his pulse he was alive at his body started to smoke the acid was magic and there is only one way to cure it as I seen it before.I picked him up as it only a few hours if not a day or so if lucky,I needed to move very fast.

 **A while later**

I was on my way to the xeno hive that I once been the way I heard Shadow mumbling for me but in hurt my heart like a spear,I ran even hive was close I could feel it.I finally made it and of corse i need to fight my way in and now I was in the Queen's chamber.

 **Help him please/I can't the magic is too powerful now even for me/how can I cure it please I can't loss him/A moon temple is in the mountains not far from here...that is the only way**

Withthat I left here and had to hurry as I could hear Shadow's weak breath and by the looks the acid is extremely close to this heart.

 **A few hours later**

I made it to the temple but shadow creatures started to attack and so I leaped into action.I heared that Shadow has the ability to heal anyone of anything but he is bearly able to open his eyes or even breath and that gave me rage to destroy the shadow when i realised that the temple was only able to unlock by a moon stone gem.I heard Shadow calling me

 **I.I know where the gem is b...but it is in a monster's chest i think it is...on that montain I can feel it.**

And i started my way to the montain I took Shadow with was somehow able to stand for a little but most of the time he was out cold.

-  
 **So here is chapter 7 peeps and also I made it as requested by one of my that i not able to update on Fridays it is just that I don't always have Wifi and sometimes i am just too lazy to do itXD**

 **but hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	8. My death

**Hello Everyone it is DarkShadow126 here with Chapter 8 and just to keep this in mind i will write in Twilight's person again and in Chapter 9 i will write back in my person{Shadow} anyway ENJOY:)**

 **During the battle of the moon monster(Chapter 7 if you don't know)**

I set Shadow on a rock for now as I did not want to get him hurt even more and I changed into a full xenomorph and rushed at him(the monster to begin with was 20 feet tall and has very powerfull attacks but is slow)and I jumped on his knee and started to climb up the beast and after a bit of time i managed to get to the chest and tried to pull out the gem but it was stuck very good and so I needed him to hit his chest but I was running out of time as Shadow was now turning pale as bone,his eyes slowly lossing fouces and colour.

I called to the monster that he was ugly and it was stupit and that got it to hit it's chest and the stone was gettting a little bit unstuck but i needed the monster to hit it more and I don't think it will be as that stupit now and so I got out a rope and jumped to the hand and tied the rope and I was greatfull that the monster was too big to see me and the worst part was that I needed something strong enought to pull the giant's hand hard enought into it's i thought of Shadow and how he needed me and the rage I got was enought for the job and after I defended the giant.

I took the moon gem and took Shadow as fast as i could get back to the temple but by the time I got there it was too late Shadow had died as he no longer had the streanght to stay alive but I put him on the temple altar and kissed him and started to cry as he was my only best friend that there was.

I went back to our hideout place and my heart felt so badly hurt that I went to bed and that was now even worst as I got haunted by nightmeres and voices that telled me I was worthless and failed to save my own heart's desire

 **After a month**

I now got over crying for Shadow but he was still my heart's desire and I went to visit him his body still looked in good shape which I found strange as by now it should have started to decay but no.I stared at him for some sign of life but still as usally found none.I gave him a kiss on the forehead and started to leave him to his peace but then I heard something breath as I had enchanted senses but I looked at Shadow and heared nothing...

 **Must of been my mind messing with me**

and I left back to my place I had grown a bit just like Shadow has even if he was dead and all but the times I had visited him there were some strange signs that happened the altar seemed to have a peaceful night aura around Shadow and a few other next morning I went to check up on him again that in hopes he would by some magical thing would come alive again but I knew time I arrived there his body was just simple...gone it never vanisted like that.

 **WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS BODY!** as I a dark figer in the shadows

 **Calm down now nothing happened to me** said a strangle familier voice and how it said me

 **Shadow?I thought something happened to you...were you playing dead or were you actally dead/actually dead but it took a lot f time to get the streanght to come back thanks to the temple and your kisses(thanks for that)my body and soul were safe from the elements/I missed you/and I-I am sorry I could not have saved you ealier/No need for that I am very much alive now am I don't?/yes you are/lets go back**

and with that he came from the shadows and I was amazed by how lovely he looked his slited sky blue eyes sparkled with happyness and he had a faint smile on him and I was even happyer then ever to see him back.  
-

 **What you think of this Chapter let me know if you want to so anyway Chapter 8 is done**

 **This is DarkShadow126 signing out**

 **PEACE**


	9. The beginning of troble

**Hello DarkShadow126 here with Chapter 9 and as I said that I will be back to Shadow's person(aka meXD)but anyway enjoy :)**

 **The next morning**

I was just sleeping soundly when I was woken up by Twilight which she usally never does but only when there is something wrong.I got up still sleepy and yarned before I asked her what was wrong.

 **I heared a strange noice last night and as I am sure it sounded like it wanted to get in as I heared some banging/I wonder why it would try to get in/well what ever the reason it scared me as I looked around and found strange signs.**

I walked around to see for my self and saw she was right...The first sight was that the door was cracked and clawed from the outside,the secound one was distarbing as there were some claw marks outside and the creepyest thing was that the marks were nearly identical to my own,I shut the door and the last one was that there was blood on the floor.

 **These sights are not just strange but also creepy/they are also a bit distarbing/yes that to and the claw marks are nearly identical to mine but I never made them/that is kind of strange but I don't now about the blood...lets just clean it up it not nice to look at it/yea**

After we did all we needed to we went and I turned into a full nightfury and went for a fly with Twilight on my back as she loves it when she flys with did some loops and sky dives and even went to Berk as I was able to make a portal from here to Berk and after some exploring when back to the hide out and I changed back and when we opened the door there was a...phantom and the worst part it was me but with no eyes and...well ghost like apperence and when it spoke it was a ghastly verson of my voice

 **What are you and what are you doing here/I am Phantom Shadow and I come here to bring a message/ok what is it/I am now free and soon monsters will be too,Your own fate can't hold you Shadow but I can and I am coming for you.**

Well the message of Phantom me was said in a diffent voice but anyway he disappeared so I guess he was friendly and all.I wonder what was coming for me but I guess I should be kind of was shaking from fear and even I was.

 **At night**

 **Shadow what can it be/I honestly don't know and I don't like it/keep quiet I think I hear something/I can too**

With that I saw it a ghost with copies of my claws holding a sword and it was going to Twilight and was about to strike NO!,I drew my shadow sword and parried the strike and Me and the ghost had a sword fight and honestly it was fun as long as Twilight did not get hurt and I don't think she could see it clearly but I some time the ghost hissed and cut my one eye from the right side to the left through my eye.I screamed in pain and the ghost disappeared my entire left eye side was saw that and put a cloth to stop the bleeding.

 **OW!/hold still let me at least clean it up/ok but honestly the only thing I feel right now is pain**

She managed to clean it up and honestly IT STILL HURT but I touched it and the eye will heal along with the scar but it could take 5 weeks as the damage is very it was a minor damage it would have taken me a few days but it is not and now I am blinded in the left eye and so I don't think it would be a good idea to go flying but anyway we went to sleep.

 **The next morning**

I woke up with Twilight staring at my left damaged eye.

 **What?/oh nothing it is just that it looks kind of nice with the scar but it will only be there for 5 weeks I guess/yes it will but you really think it looks nice/yes...well the scar not the eye honestly it looks like a zombie's while the other one is a lovely sky blue one/I know if it was not for my healing I would had it forever/I would not like that/me too**

With that we went to go get breakfast

 **What you think of this Chapter let me know and if you want to review anytime that is ok I don't mind when**

 **but anyway This is DarkShadow126 signing out and peace**

 **and also Marry Chrismas**


	10. A curse or a blessing?

**Hello everyone DarkShadow126 here with Chapter 10 and in this one something happenes to Twilight but anyway no more this is the only clue I giving you and also enjoy:)**

After the fight with a demon I lost some of my sight and I don't think that the scar will heal but at least it is going to be very faint but anyway...Twilight was washing up my blooded eye and after a few days it will be ok,In the time we had to go somewhere safe as our Hideout was not going to be safe any longer and also I turned into a night fury and went to go look for my brother because I knew he is not evil and my friend they were just being used that is hours of searching I found them and tolded them what was going on.

They came to their senses and said sorry for trying to kill the two of us and after some time got back to the hideout.I knew that I woun't be using any magic as if you tryed the pain kicked in and so I needed my brother to open a ever it was going to take at least 5 days to open.

 **Day 2**  
My old friend the demon was back and so I drew my sword and we went for some sword fighting but I did not notice that he was speaking a spell with a wand but after a few minuates he stopped and disappeared but not before a purpleish light hit Twilight in the heart and she screamed from agony I turned in time to see her collepse and all the light was gone in Twilight's place layed a female night only meant one thing and that was that she got cursed by the demon.I went to check her and study her with a awe and worried expression.

 **P.O.V switch (character switch)**

After watching Shadow battle a demon a flash of light hit me and the only thing I remembered was extreme agony and them from the I woke up I felt diffrenet and saw Shadow with an expression that seemed to be a mix of awe and said nothing but I asked what was wrong and he went to get a mirror and I was..well shocked I was no longer a person but the same type of dragon as Shadow.

 **Shadow w-what has happened to me**

 **you got cursed by the demon and I don't think I can reverse it nor can my brother**

 **S-so i am stuck like this forever?**

 **I honestly don't know**

 **I guess it is ok...kind of**

 **if you ok with it?**

 **well...kind of**

 **I see that you can't do the normal things**

 **what you mean**

 **you are not standing**

 **oh**

 **I guess you could need some training we start tommore**

 **day 4**

Ok now that you got the basics of walking and so now it is time to move on to more complicated things like flying and shooting fire...ok lets start with flying,it is kind of simple once you know how but first you need to know the 3 wings...the first are the main ones and they control the hight and 2 between them control turns but most important all 3 wings need to be there or you can't fly to start of lets try flap the main wings thats it now get into a starting posison like me and give a big this it is a natural thing for dragons to know how to fly. 

**After some flying time**

Wow that was amazing but now for some fire...It is going to be hard at first but we will get you to it ok first of all dragons have a "gas Lung" you need to breath out some,try it ok you got it now for the fire you need to flick your tongue across the top of your mouth but before that you need to do this quickly Breath in some gas and as soon as it comes flick your that I did it and to my surpise I did it first bad not bad at all My word you a natuaral at it is time to learn how to retrect your teeth in and you need to do is think of it so if you wish your teeth to come out simpley think of honestly I am sure you now how to fish but if you want to get fish the easy way simply look for aa fish in the shallow and fire the water behind me it works all the time.

 **Day 5**

Ok so are we all packed and ready if so lets go and we all wne tthrought the to discrub it well darkness and it was quick and to our luck we got to bark.

_ **Ok i am ending it here there is still two more Chapters to be made but any way**

 **review of what you think**

 **This is DarkShadow126 signing out**

 **PEACE**


	11. My blessing

**Chapter 11 is here from DarkShadow126 and hello every one as you readed in my last Chapter this is the second last one and to clear it up Twilight's eyes are a forest green with that I got from vecation so yea back to writing again and also Twilight can still talk like normal**

Now that we were at berk we went to a not so far island where mysterious shadow like monsters came but these were attacking berk and us so we needed to do this quickly...what we needed was my anchiant Sword but the problem was that it was being used as a source of power and we needed to push through the darkness and we fought our way in and lets just say it is too bloody to discribe...it was like 10 perfect blood after all that we went to find the Sword but the thing made a maze so hard no human could do it but luckly we were hybrids...well not Twilight who was a pure night fury (full one) now.

After hours of just wandeing around we finially found a way to the sword and the demon from was now using my sword i don't know how because that sword was only found by me and the only way was to cast my swadow over some water and it would appear and so we were back to some sword fighting but this time it was also with tag team but after some time we were getting tired and so I only had one choose to do this.I needed to give up my undieing power and get the streangth to kill the demon.

 **I need to do something that is the only way to kill him**

 **What is that**

 **I need to sacrifice my undieing power**

 **NO if you do you will die**

 **I know but it is the only way Twilight**

 **PLEASE NO**

 **SORRy for this**

With that do I leaped towards the demon and sliced him in the heart and with a very power exploson we both died but I was put into a vesion or something

 **you do well Hero** said a female voice and I knew that it was a goddess but which one and then she appeared

 **M-mom?**

 **yes child and what I have see of you was very brave and heroic**

 **thanks but I took my life to save the world...is the demon dead**

 **yes the power of you was so too much for him and I am sure that the demon will and is not not like to live**

 **but why did you bring me here**

 **I come to give you a gift...I am afeaid your body was vaporized in the explosion but I have saved your night fury form and so you can go back but will be a night fury no longer a hybrid and but I think you will be happy with that it was your life's greatest wish**

 **what about my friends and family**

 **they are save but are greatly scared to see their only friend and brother Die and I am sure that they will not reconise you if you go back but remeber this...Only the bravest get the best of gifts but there is one that is in your heart's disire will come true**

 **Now you can go back or stay here what do you choose**

 **I would like to go back**

 **well then go and know you are a true hero**

With that I woke up but as Mom has promised I was a night fury and I knew I will never be human or hybrid again and also like she promised

 **Shadow is that you?**

 **I nodded sup guys**

 **what happened**

and I told them the whole story from top to bottom but what has Mom ment by when she said My heart disire will come true?but after a few years I got the promise as mom said.


	12. Family

**HELLO peeps DarkShadow126 here with the last chapter of the story so after 2 years Twilight and Shadow get married and so that is what I meant in Chapter 11 but anyway ENJOY :)also they have two children one is a abino Night Fury the other is normal one the abino one is named White and the other one is Crystal**

I got woken up by Cystal and the only reason why is because White has gone with Twilight to get told how to hunt and I needed to do the same with Crystal so I got up and licked Crystal as she is still a kid and she likes it when I do went out of the cave which we found in a forest close to looked around to see if we can hunt some food and found some wild deer.

 **Ok Cystal the first thing to do is to go low so that the prey does not see you then you need to sneak up on one of them and do it without a sound and jump on one or grap one by the feet as it will not be able to run away then or by the neck for a quick kill**

 **OK dad can you show me how**

With that I sneaked up on one and leaped on top of it and slited it's neck so it could die and then I graped hold of it and started to drag it to the cave and on the way i bumped into Twilight.

 **How is it going Shadow**

 **good got some deer right here a big one**

 **where is Crystal**

 **oh she is here on my back**

 **hi mom**

 **hi dear how was it with daddy**

 **I slowly learning how to catch something without it knowing**

Twilight turned to me and smiled with a twink in her eyes.I got the deer again and dropped it in the cave for later.

 **How is it with White**

 **we doing the same thing but sadly there was not much food**

 **that is ok don't worry about it at least I got some**

 **just be glad that we are finally living in peace (Berk has promised that they will not bother us)**

 **I know**

We all went to the cave and I was just going to sleep for a few mins...Now it was night time and I got up to watch the was asleep but I just could not and so without making a sound I went for a little fly to check how everything was alright and it was true but the night was so peaceful that I enjoyed it so some flying I went back to the cave and went to the morning I woke up with Hiccup standing in the cave entrence,I got and yerned.

 **Is there something I can do for you Hiccup?**

 **amm well I am just trying to find out more about Night Furies the Book of Dragons does not have a lot about them**

 **hmm ok but I can do this for a few mins**

 **ok that is fair enought**

 **Few mins later**

 **ok thanks Shadow**

 **No problem Hiccup and I must admit I learned some stuff about you too**

 **ok I am guessing you need to go now**

 **yes see you later**

I flew to the cave and saaw White and Crystal fighting.I got the the entrence and asked them why were they fighting.

 **It was just a play fight dad**

 **ok but please just try not to hurt yourselves**

 **ok we will promise that we woun't**

 **where is your mom**

 **she went to go hunt and she also left to look for you more or less but mostly to hunt**

After some time Twilight came back with a wild pig and she popped it in the food storage and we will soon be able to eat and so I also went to go hunt for some food and got a full load of fish.I went back to the cave but not on a safe way because I got nearly shot down by a net.

 **must of been practice for the teens** I muttered to myself and got to the cave

 **So yes this is Chapter 12 and the last Chapter for the story now I want to now if I should write a story for AVP {Aliens vs Preditor} or some other story please let me know in the reviews**

 **this is DarkShadow126 signing out**

 **PEACE**


End file.
